Last Chance
by Rosie885
Summary: At Bella's wedding, she decides that Jacob might be the right choice. How can she fix this mistake. It is her last chance to change her fate. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens, the wolves, Bella, or Charlie. I just like to twist the endings and see how it COULD have been.

This was it for me. I couldn't back out now. I needed to marry Edward. But as I looked down the aisle, Charlie's arm linked with mine, I knew I didn't really want this anymore. Jacob, _my _Jake… he was the one I wanted. Why couldn't I have realized it a month, a week, a day ago? That would be okay, but I was in the _aisle_, could I really leave? Edward's eyes were fixated on my face. I could see how happy and joyful he was. He wanted this; he had practically forced me into it. For God's sake! Jake would have waited until it was what I wanted. He would do anything for me. Edward was different. I could never have what I wanted from him unless I made a deal, a bargain. I could only be a vampire if I married him. I could only _be_ with him if I married him first. How would the rings on our fingers change his ability to keep me alive during sex? With every step I got more entrenched in the ceremony. 'Bella,' I told myself, 'if you're going to stop, do it now. You will chicken out otherwise. Do you want Edward?' I knew the answer. No. I didn't. I wanted my Jake. I stopped walking. Everyone's eyes were on me. Charlie was a step ahead of me, watching me in confusion. He spoke softly, "Bella?" I took a step back, then another. Then I turned and I ran. As the pride of making the life-changing decision washed over me, so did the embarrassment of actually running the other way. How could I do that to me… to Edward… to everyone who came to see the moment we became one? The voice that had made me run made another appearance, 'For God's sake, Bella, do something for yourself for once. Stop deciding what you do for everyone else. Be selfish for a change!'

I saw the silver of the Guardian in the back lot, but I ran past it. I didn't have keys and I didn't want to flee in _his_ car. I kept running thanking God that I hadn't let Alice put heels on me for the wedding. It wasn't like anyone could see them under this dress anyway. I ran until I couldn't the church anymore, then I just walked along the edge of the road until I was sure _they_ weren't following me. Then I let myself sit on the edge of the road, surely dirtying the dress, but I couldn't care less. Then it hit me. I had run away from my wedding. Oh my God. Next came the tears. I had screwed up. Badly. How could I have let it get this far? Why didn't I just pick Jake when I knew it was him I wanted? The day of the newborn battle, when we kissed, I saw the life we would have, and God, oh God, did I want that. I spoke his name then, "Jacob". Then I was happy. I was happy that I had made a possibility for Jake and me.

I heard a car coming down the road, thankfully not from the church, but I still flushed in the shame. It would be clear to whoever this was _exactly_ what I had done. The car slowed as the driver caught sight of me. Oh God, don't let it be someone I know. I looked up. It was Sam's car. What was Sam doing here? And it wasn't just him in the truck; I saw other huge wolf boys, one in the passenger seat and two more in the bed. Shit. Like this day couldn't get worse. He pulled over and stopped. He got out and so did the others. There was Sam and Quil and Jared, and another. He was the one in the passenger seat. Sam said something to him and then he looked up. It was Jake. His hair had just been cut again; I could see the jagged edges even from across the street. Jake ran then. My Jake came to me. Sam called his name, but I could barely hear it over the roaring in my ears. My Jake was back. He had come for me. He collapsed next to me, and his arms found their way around me. He pulled me flush to his body as the sobs continued.

Both of us cried then, but it was Jake, so it was okay. "Jake," I whispered as the tears grew fainter. "When did you get back?" He pulled me closer for an instant, crushing me, before he pulled away to see my face.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. I'm glad I didn't miss this. I wanted to see you before…" He trailed off, not saying the rest: "before you died." Even if Edward managed to keep me alive through our honeymoon, I would have been turned soon enough. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Jake, I left." I sighed into his hair. I inhaled his musky smell before I continued. "I changed my mind. I want you. I have since the tent. I can't… I can't _not _see you. I love you."

Then he pulled away enough for me to see his face and his dark eyes before his lips were on mine. He kissed me. Jacob kissed me and I kissed back. My hands went to the back of his head, pulling him as close as I could get him. His lips consumed me. My mouth parted to let him in. As the wolf whistles broke the silence, he moved to my neck. As he marked my skin, I whispered his name over and over again.

When we finally parted, the others were doubled over in laughter. "About time," Jake muttered into my hair. Then he lifted me, and brought me into the truck, "I love you too, Bella." He lifted me into the bed. "Can I take you home?"

I nodded, "But only if you stay with me." I still wasn't willing to release him, and he clearly felt the same.

"Of course." The others piled into the car and Sam started it again.

Then, we went home.

AN:

I hope you all liked it!

Review and tell me what you think!

~Rosie


End file.
